As an example of the vehicle brake system which controls friction braking force to be applied to a vehicle, a vehicle brake system disclosed in a Patent Document 1 is known. This vehicle brake system is equipped with a master cylinder device by driving an output piston operating a servo pressure generated by an accumulator and a linear valve on the output piston, under an input piston and the output piston being in separated state with each other.